legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thrax (Osmosis Jones)
Thrax is an extremely deadly virus and a master of death and disharmony. He seemed to be a loyal ally to Francis Dolarhyde and Johan Liebert. He was pretending to help Pandora and Izaya Orihara. Main Allies: Johan Liebert, Francis Dolaryde Main Enemies: Spawn, Osmosis Jones (His archenemy), Drix (His archenemy), Allies: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, Falcon, King Rex, Enemies: Terra, Kokoro, Pandora, Izaya Orihara, Goal: Frame Izaya and kill all his members (Instead he arrested them), Kill The Miracle Elite (And Osmosis Jones.) Voiced by: Laurence Fishburne Description At the beginning of the story, Thrax enters the body of Frank DeTorre, an overweight widower without the slightest regard for hygiene and health, when the latter eats an egg that just spat by a monkey into a muddy floor. By doing so, he infiltrates the City of Frank, a huge metropolis inside Frank's body in which each of his body cells is living a life identical to that of humans, with white blood cells as cops and germs as criminals. Thrax casually murders the two witnesses of his arrival and goes to the germs headquarters in Frank's armpit. There, he quickly takes control of the germs' gang by killing their leader Scabies; and plans to take advantage of Frank's poor health condition to operate undetected. The titular primary protagonist is Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, one of Frank's white blood cells who was demoted from the police after he activated the emergency evacuation (i.e. throwing up), to get rid of germs from polluted oysters, which was seen as "unnecessary force". He gets reluctantly teamed up with a rule-abiding cold pill named Drix (Drixenol) to investigate on a throat inflammation (in fact Thrax's doing), and they discover that something far more dangerous is going on. However, the incompetent and election-obsessed Mayor Phlegmming (who is to blame for Frank's disastrous lifestyle) dismisses their warnings and states that this is nothing more than a "common cold" after Thrax and his henchmen destroy the dam in the nose. Jones uses his body-altering abilities to pass as a germ and infiltrates a meeting of Thrax and his thugs inside a zit to get in on what is going on. There, he discovers that Thrax is a deadly virus and serial killer whose purpose is to kill each person he contaminates faster than the last, and is now planning to murder Frank within 48 hours (which is faster than any virus has killed) so that he will be famous. When Ozzy is caught, Drix barges in just as Thrax was about to incinerate him. After a brief battle, the zit is destroyed in the explosion of a medicine grenade, killing most of Thrax's gang and seemingly Thrax himself as well. Yet, the virus has survived and his hiding in a toenail with Joe Cramp and Bruiser left. As Thrax prepares to get back on schedule, Bruiser suggested they incubate for a while as they are few in numbers (which would mean that Thrax will not be able to break his record). Very angered, desperate and disillusioned, Thrax kills both Cramp and Bruiser in an explosion, heading off to finish things as a lone wolf. Phlegmming fires both Ozzy and Drix, but they keep investigating nonetheless until they can be sure that Thrax is really gone. They go to the memory zone of the brain and discover that Thrax has broken in. Meanwhile, Leah Estrogen, the mayor's assistant, and Ozzy's love interest start suspecting that something is amiss, but even when he can no longer ignore the situation, Phlegmming keeps underestimating it. Leah starts her own investigation in the brain and stumbles upon Thrax, who stole a DNA bead from Frank's hypothalamus, causing his body temperature to skyrocket, and the entire city to be devastated in a fire, under Phlegmming's disbelieving and remorseful eyes. Despite her activating the alarm and putting up quite a fight, Thrax takes Leah as a hostage to force Ozzy and Drix, who caught up with them, to let her go, but not before Drix could shoot Thrax’s claw with a freezing blast, preventing him from using it. As Frank is being rushed into the hospital in critical condition, Thrax triggers a sneeze to exit his body, followed by Ozzy who used Drix's cannon to propel himself after his foe, landing in Frank's daughter Shane's eye. Ozzy and Thrax engage a fistfight, with Ozzy altering his body structure to better fight his foe, fighting him evenly. Unfortunately, the ice around Thrax's claw is shattered, and he manages to catch Ozzy before proceeding to strangle him with the DNA chain. However, he and Osmosis are sent flying by one of Shane's tears. Thrax attempts to stab Jones with his claw, gloating that he will break his record with Shane as soon as Frank dies, but Ozzie traps him on the girl's fake eyelash that is about to fall. Ozzy clings to Shane's real eyelash, with the DNA chain still around his neck, while Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dissolves to death. Ozzy then uses Shane's teardrop to re-enter Frank's body and replace the stolen DNA, saving Frank's life in extremis. As Frank is saved and vows to adopt a healthier lifestyle, Phlegmming is impeached (presumably replaced by his opponent, who unlike him actually cared about Frank's health) and Ozzy is appointed as an elite cop after being rehired by the police, with Drix as his partner and Leah as his girlfriend. The Miracle Elite Storyline Before The Multi-Universal War with Tuxedo and Spawn He mastered his deadliest powers twice. Made friend with Francis Dolarhyde to kill Spawn. With these powers, he could cut anything, burn anything, and explode anything with a powerful claw on his pointy. He wants the multi universe, but he was never able to take over it alone. This was because his power was not enough for him to keep the Kingdom. Johan Liebert sent him to pretend to work for someone else on a mission. Thrax contacted and report to him that he found Izaya and Pandora for a pawns/baits to kill Spawn. So Thrax is pretending to Izaya's follower. LOTM- Birth of Miracle Elite Thrax consults with the Pandora on his plan to take over Mount Olympus. She tells him that when Tuxedo dies years later, she and Thrax will recruit thousands of villains and that they will lead him to victory. However, if any hero fights, they will fail. Thrax decides to nip the ??? threat in the bud by having Hyp, Mutt, and Nod feed the infant ??? a potion that will make him/her mortal. He later called his "REAL" Master about Betraying Izaya and Pandora, he tells Itachi, Kisame, Black Mask and Professor Hojo about that, but Hojo Disagrees about "Murderisitc Master" Plans. He, Itachi, Kisame, and Black Mask waits for their "Ex fellow allies" killed and defeat, which his "deadly master" revealed to be Johan Liebert himself. Rise of the Multi-Universal Amazons Thrax appears as one of Izaya's goons and helps his master with his plans. He pretends to works with Pandora and her henchmen for a better reason. He was late for a Roll Call, instead Pandora lets him take her place. His victory After The Acolytes' Fall and Dormammu's and Izaya's defeat, Thrax and others wait for Johan Liebert to show up and meet him. Johan and Francis greets and then recruits them into their league. Thrax thanked Francis Dolarhyde for his assistance and vows that he'll be back for Terra and Kokoro. It is revealed that He was using Izaya himself and his syndicate for his own ends as he had a desire to recruit more allies to his cause. He convinced the later three first and then the former to follow him and his plans. Thrax then meets Falcon and King Rex and convinces them to betray Dormammu and work for him as he will insure of their respect. Meister of War Thrax returns as one of Johan Liebert's main members and getting revenge on Terra and her friends. Thrax successfully lied to by telling Itachi, Kisame, and Black Mask that Izaya is abusing them and sold them out. Johan Liebert secretly paid him $200 for completed his mission. Defeat Ozzy clings to Shane's real eyelash, with the DNA chain still around his neck, while Thrax falls into a bottle of rubbing alcohol and dissolves to death. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Johan Liebert (his employer), Francis Dolarhyde (his buddy), Falcon, King Rex, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Black Mask, the Murderisitc League, Rivals: ??? On and Off Allies/Enemies: ??? Enemies:Osmosis Jones, Drix, F. F. F. F. F. Fellowship, Miracle Elite, Izaya Orihara, Dormammu, Pandora, the Acolytes, the Helper Squad, the Striker force, Scorpion's squad, the Omega League, the Bodyguard unit, the Speed Crusade, the Olympus Empire, the Criminal Empire Gallery Thrax19b.jpg Thrax 2.png Thrax dies.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Viruses Category:Non Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Scary Characters Category:Archenemies Category:The Dreaded Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Main Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Former members of Izaya's Syndicate Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Child Murderer Category:Second in Command Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Traitors Category:Main Members of The Murderisitc League Category:The P Team's Villains Category:The Speed Crusade's Villains Category:Elementals Category:Serial Killers Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Claw Wielders Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Former Members of The Acolytes Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Murderers Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters Hail from the Ozzy and Drix Universe Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Lucemon's minions Category:Demon Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Animated characters Category:Dark Legacy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Abusers Category:Outright Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Envious Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thieves Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnappers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters with Bad Tempers